Grim Tales: Cuando ya no existas
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Basado en el comic Grim Tales por Bleedman, se centra despues de la batalla contra Him
1. Chapter 1

**Blablabla – Nergal**

_Blablabla – pensando_

_**Blablabla – hablando en la mente de alguien más**_

"Blablabla" – Flashback

"_Blablabla" _- Recordando voces de otros en la mente

Capitulo 1: Llega una chica nueva al Inframundo

En la secundaria del inframundo todos los días había peleas en las cuales Grim Jr. se veía siempre involucrado y era por culpa de su hermana menor MinyMandy pero no se podía enojar con ella pues aunque Junior tuviera sus poderes nergal y reaper y Minnie había perdido sus poderes nergal para entregárselos a Junior aún era muy buena en el estilo de batalla con la espada y arco y flecha y Junior sabía que no la podía vencer no importara lo fuerte que fuera él.

Junior: ¡**No me vencerás! =O**

-**Ya lo veremos- =O**

Junior: ¡**Yosuke, me las vas a pagar! ¡Te mataré! =O**

Yosuke: **¡Tan solo inténtalo! =O**

Junior se dirigió a atacar rápidamente a Yosuke, un chico mitad nergal y mitad humano de cabello café de ropa elegante y ojos negros pero cuando se volvía nergal se tornaban verdes.

"Flashback"

Minnie: "Dejame en paz" ¬_¬

Yosuke: "Porque no me contestas a mi pregunta?" )=/

Minnie: "*Suspiro* está bien esta es mi respuesta… no" ¬_¬

Yosuke: "Porque?!" =(

Grim Jr.: "¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!" =/

Yosuke: "No te exaltes Reaper Junior, solo la quiero invitar al baile de Halloween" )=/

Grim Jr.: "Ella te dijo que no" =|

Yosuke: "Entonces la obligare" =O

Grim Jr.: "¡Sobre mi cadáver!" =O

Yosuke: "Así será"

"Fin del Flashback"

Grim Jr. se le aventó a Yosuke para atacarlo con sus tentáculos y clavarle la hoz en la garganta pero llego la directora para separarlos y evitar que alguno de ellos muriera.

-¡NIÑOS YA CONTROLONSE!- =O

Grim Jr. y Yosuke: Sí =S

Todos los chicos de la escuela le tenían miedo a la directora Tsunade, era bella pero muy agresiva aunque algunas veces está de buen humor que se la pasa tomando sake (bebida alcohólica japonesa)

Todos se retiraron incluyendo a Junior y Minnie todos pasaron a sus respectivas clases, llegó el receso y Junior se fue con sus amigos Ayume un licántropo de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y Milan un chico que puede manipular el agua y aire de cabello rojo y ojos morados, se la pasaron haciendo bromas por toda la escuela no les importaba si era maestro o estudiante, les gustaba hacer bromas desde las más pesadas hasta las más leves, pero cuando estaba cerca Halloween les daban más ganas de hacer bromas; termino el receso y era su hora libre, Milan y Ayume estaban ocupados molestando a los estudiantes que no notaron cuando Junior se retiro. Junior iba paseando por los pasillos cuando vio llegar a una chica rubia con las puntas del cabello negras y unos hermosos pero extraños ojos azules con verde no era un ojo de cada color sino mas bien los dos colores estaban en cada ojo mezclados, su nombre era Kin, a Junior le pareció linda y rápidamente se enamoro de ella.

*~Continuara~*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El misterio de la chica nueva.

Junior iba paseando por los pasillos cuando vio llegar a una chica rubia con las puntas del cabellos negras y unos hermosos pero extraños ojos azules con verde, no era un ojo de cada color sino mas bien los dos colores estaban en cada ojo mezclados, su nombre era Kin, a Junior le pareció linda y rápidamente se enamoro de ella y decidió acercarse a ella para hacerse su amigo.

Grim Jr.: Hola! Cómo te llamas? n/n

Kin: Hola, mi nombre es Kin Ryuga, y tú cómo te llamas? (=3

Grim Jr.: Me llamo Grim Jr. pero puedes decirme Junior C=

Kin: Esta bien, soy nueva y no sé cómo llegar al salón de ciencias de monstruos, voy en segundo año y no conozco muy bien la escuela =/

Grim Jr.: No te preocupes yo igual voy en segundo año y te puedo acompañar al salón C=

Kin: Gracias n/n

Junior y Kin se fueron alegremente al salón y empezó la clase, Junior se sentó junto a Milan y Kin junto a Minnie, la razón por la que Minnie se encontraba en el mismo grado de Junior es porque ella era muy inteligente y la adelantaron de año. Milan se dio cuenta que a Junior le gustaba la chica nueva y decidió darle unos consejos

Milan: Hey, Junior, te gusta la chica nueva verdad? *susurrando* ¬u¬

Grim Jr.: Eh? No! *susurrando* o/o

Milan: En cerio? *susurrando* ¬u¬

Grim Jr.: Bueno tal vez *susurrando* ^/^

Milan: Ten dale unos consejos, primero hazte su amigo luego regalare unas flores pero pregúntale cuáles son sus favoritas C=

Grim Jr.: Esta bien =/3

Al terminar las clases Kin se quedo hablando con Minnie

Kin: Me gusta un chico pero no sé si yo le gusto, cómo le puedo decir mis sentimientos? =/

Minnie: Si tú le gustas te hará una pregunta como: qué flores te gustan o cuando es tu cumpleaños

Kin: Espero que eso pase.

Kin se retiro y cuando iba caminando por los pasillos Junior llego hacia ella.

Kin: Oh! Hola Junior ^/^

Grim Jr.: Hola Kin, cuáles son tus flores favoritas? C/=

Kin: _Oh mi dios! Si me lo pregunto! Yey! C/=_

Grim Jr.: Kin? =/

Kin: Las rosas infernales, las rojas con negro n/n

Grim Jr.: Esas son las favoritas de mi hermana C=

Kin: Junior, te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween conmigo? n/n

Grim Jr.: Claro! ^/^

Junior y Minnie llegaron a su casa y Minnie noto que Junior estaba muy alegre

Minnie: Que te ocurre querido hermano? Estas muy alegre hoy

Grim Jr.: Kin me invito al baile de Halloween! C/=

Minnie: Felicidades querido hermano, y que flores le vas a regalar? =3

Grim Jr.: Las rosas infernales, las rojas con negro, esas son sus favoritas =/3

Minnie: Pero como lograrás quitarlas del jardín de madre? =/

Grim Jr.: Es cierto! No lo pensé, como se las lograre quitar? u_u

Minnie: Te puedo ayudar a distraer a madre querido hermano n_n

Grim Jr.: Oye Minnie por favor dime Junior, ya estamos grandes como para que me sigas hablando de esa manera C=

Minnie: Esta bien n_n

Junior y Minnie fueron al jardín central y vieron que no estaba Mandy por lo que tomaron ventaja y quitaron todas las cámaras de seguridad y tomaron las rosas.

Pasaron varios días y Kin y Junior se llevaban muy bien, finalmente llego el baile de Halloween y todos estaban con su pareja en Halloween Town, Minnie no había conseguido pareja pero aún así muchos chicos le pedían bailar, pero Minnie quería bailar con una sola persona sin embargo esa persona ya tenía con quien bailar.

Junior estaba en el bosque de Halloween Town sentado bajo un árbol esperando a Kin, escucho un ruido y decidió investigar, en un árbol se encontraba recostada una chica de cabello negro con las puntas morado oscuro, ojos dorados y una hoz plateada manchada con un rojo carmesí y una clavera en la punta, tenía un traje color carmesí y unos tentáculos salían de su espalda, parecía nergal y reaper pero de su mano salían unos rayos morados oscuros, era una hechicera con poderes nergal y reaper, se parecía mucho a Kin así que Junior se acerco a hablarle.

Grim Jr.: Hola, me llamo Junior, ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Mikan –

Grim Jr.: Es un lindo nombre, ¿Qué haces aquí en Halloween Town? En todos los años que he venido nunca te había visto.

Mikan: Vine al baile de Halloween

Grim Jr: Y quien te invito?

Mikan: Tú

Grim Jr: Yo?

Mikan: Sí, tú nos invitaste

Grim Jr: Nos?

Mikan: A Kin y a mi, yo soy parte de Kin

Grim Jr: Donde esta Kin?!

Mikan: En un lugar muy oscuro

Grim Jr: Devuelmela!

Mikan: Derrotame

Grim Jr: Asi sera!

Junior se transformo y estuvo a punto de atacar sin embrago Mikan de repente callo retorciendose de dolor y lentamente se fue transformando en Kin, Junior se acerco para ver si estaba bien.

Grim Jr: Estas bien Kin?

Kin: Sí

Grim Jr: Que fue eso?

Kin: Era Mikan, mi lado oscuro, todavía no lo puedo controlar

Grim Jr: Mikan?

Kin: Sí, la razón por la que mis ojos son asi es por ella, ella es mi demonio oscuro y nergal pero tambien es hechicera y tiene un poder muy parecido al de un reaper, yo solo soy el balance de los 5 elementos, una hechicera, nergal y demonio

Grim Jr: Ahora que lo noto =|

Kin: Entonces despues de decirte esto ya no me vas a querer? TTnTT

Grim Jr: Eh? No! No me importa eso, asi tal y como eres, eres linda ^/^

Kin: Encerio? ^/u/^

Grim Jr: Sí n/n

Kin se acerco a Junior y lo abrazo

Junior: _Ella es hermosa_

Kin: _Me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien que de verdad me ame_

Junior y Kin se fueron al baile, cuando estaban llegando Junior vió a Minnie afuera y recordó que le prometió a Minnie que en lo que Kin llegaba iba a estar con ella. Junior se puso nervioso pero cuando vio la cara de Minnie noto que no estaba ni triste ni enojada ni seria, solo los vió y entro al salón como si nada y Junior y Kin entraron despues de ella. Alli Minnie se quedo en una esquina sola

Minnie: _Por que? Que es lo que no tengo que ella tiene?_

Minnie estaba triste que no noto cuando sus amigas se acercaron

-Hola Minnie-

Pero Minnie no contesto

-Minnie!-

Y al fin reacciono

Minnie: Oh! Hola Silver, Aria, Natsu

Silver: Qué te pasa Minnie?

Minnie: Desde que llegó ella, Junior se ha olvidado de mi, que es lo que ella tiene que yo no?

Aria: Yo creo que la pregunta debería ser al reves, que es lo que tu tienes que ella no?

Natsu: Tu tocas violín, bailas, eres inteligente, eres muy buena en pelea física y eres bella

Minnie: Pero ella esta viva, tiene pulso, su corazón late, tiene verdadera piel y ella es calida, en cambio yo, soy pura frialdad

Silver: No digas eso, ella no sabe valolar lo que tiene, es pura arrogancia, en cambio tu, mirate, eres bella, educada, sabes valorar las cosas

Aria: Esperen aqui

Natsu: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Llega Aria a la zona dj y pone música lenta

Aria: Muy bien chicos, busquen una pareja y bailen esta balada

Grim Jr: Diablos *murmurando*

Kin: Que pasa Junior? No sabes bailar? No te preocupes, yo te enseño

Grim Jr: Encerio?

Kin: Sí

Kin empieza a bailar con Junior y este lo logra

Grim Jr: Vaya, no sabía lo sencillo que era

Kin: Me alegra que puedas bailar conmigo Junior

Grim Jr: A mi igual

Aria llega con Minnie, Natsu y Silver

Aria: No te preocupes, con esto todo cambiara

Minnie: Yo no creo eso

Dice señalando a Junior y Kin bailando juntos

Natsu: Que tal si ponemos música de ballet, es lo mejor del inframundo, sus bailes graciles y finos

Silver: Sí, así todos podran ver que eres mejor, incluso él lo notará

Minnie: Esta bien

Aria regreso a la zona del dj y puso musica para ballet, todas las chicas pasaron al escenario, en el inframundo no hay nada mejor que el ballet, todas las chicas respetaban a Minnie, ella era la mejor de todas, Kin tambien pasó, pues tambien era una buena bailarina, pero a Minnie le molesto aunque no lo demostro, solo pasó hasta el frente y a un lado estaban Aria y Kin. Comenzo el baile y todos admiraban a Aria y a Kin, pero a la que mas observaban era a Minnie, Junior miraba a Minnie, pues tenía tiempo que ella no bailaba, despues de lo sucedido, era raro que ella bailara, aún en los recitales, a ella ya no le gustaba bailar tanto como antes, pero despues de tanto tiempo seguia bailando hermosamente, Junior luego observo a Kin y noto que le podia seguir el ritmo a Minnie y se sorprendio. Era el solo de Minnie y de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza.

_**-Bailas hermoso, lastima que el no te note-**_

Minnie: _**Quien eres?!**_

_**-Mi nombre es Kaze Redmoon-**_

Minnie: _**Que haces dentro de mi cabeza?!**_

Kaze: _**Es un secreto**_

De repente Minnie dió un mal paso y callo al suelo, Aria se preocupo e intento ayudarla pero Minnie no srespondía, rapidamente Junior al ver eso fue hacia el centro con Minnie y noto que estaba cambiando de forma constante, parecía que se estaba volviendo a como cuando estaba viva, cuando se transformo por completo en cuando estaba viva su ojo se hacía cada vez mas negro pero donde le faltaba el ojo derecho había aparecido un ojo color amarillo, al ver esto Kin se acerco y se espanto

Kin: _Amarillo? No puede ser, por lo que me dijo Junior, ella antes era un demonio nergal, pero los nergal tienen ojos verdes, solo yo los tengo amarillos, pero, por que? Sera que...? Kaze!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una maldicion de la luna roja

De repente Minnie dió un mal paso y callo al suelo, Aria se preocupo e intento ayudarla pero Minnie no srespondía, rapidamente Junior al ver eso fue hacia el centro con Minnie y noto que estaba cambiando de forma constante, parecía que se estaba volviendo a como cuando estaba viva, cuando se transformo por completo en cuando estaba viva su ojo se hacía cada vez mas negro pero donde le faltaba el ojo derecho había aparecido un ojo color amarillo, al ver esto Kin se acerco y se espanto

Kin: _Amarillo? No puede ser, por lo que me dijo Junior, ella antes era un demonio nergal, pero los nergal tienen ojos verdes, solo yo los tengo amarillos, pero, por que? Sera que...? Kaze!_

Grim Jr: Minnie! Minnie reacciona!

Finalmente Minnie desperto pero estaba en su forma de viva y Junior se preocupo, Kin se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver lo que paso, llegaron Grim y Mandy y ordenaron que todos se fueran, todos se retiraron quedando solo Junior, Kin, Aria, Mandy y Grim, de repente aparecio una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos lilas de nombre Kayla.

Kayla: Que paso aqui?

Kin: Madre?!

Kayla: Kin, por que siento la presencia de Kaze?

Minnie: Kaze Redmoon? *murmurando*

Grim: Kayla, por que razon estas aqui?

Mandy: Se te había ordenado no venir al inframundo, despues del peligro que nos causo la gente de tu reino

Kayla: Se me autorizaba venir si era por algun peligro que amenazara al inframundo y a mi reino

Grim: Y cual es esa amenaza?

Kayla: El reino Moonred

Mandy: Con eso me basta ¬¬

Grim: Esta bien

Mandy: Grim, debemos irnos, los dejaremos con ella que sabe mas

Grim: Pero-

Mandy: ...¬¬

Grim: Okay

Grim abre un portal con su hoz y se marchan el y Mandy

Grim Jr: Que te pasó Minnie?

Minnie: Que?

Minnie se ve las manos y se sorprende, estaba como cuando estaba viva, pero con el traje de cuando estaba en el cuerpo que le construyeron, su apariencia era como la de Mandy pero mas dulce, y su fleco le tapa el ojo derecho

Kin: Dime Minnie, no viste a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes antes del baile?

Minnie: No antes del baile...

Kayla: Entonces

Minnie: Cuando estaba bailando escuche una voz en mi cabeza, no le vi el rostro, solo se que se llamaba Kaze Redmoon

Kin: El, no puede ser!

Grim Jr: Quien es?

Kayla: El principe y futuro rey del reino Moonred, ese reino nos ha causado muchos problemas a la gente de Ryuse, un día llego Kaze, el principe y se enamoro de una chica de mi reino, le prohibimos que se acercara pues ella no lo amaba y el lo que hizo fue asesinarla, dijo que no le quitarían el amor de su vida cuando lo encontrara, a la chica de la que se enamoro uno de sus ojos se le puso amarillo y eso nos demostro que era Kaze puesto que el tiene el poder de controlar a los demás, incluso puede meterse dentro de su mente y hablar con su victima, una vez que el haya puesto el hechizo, es casi imposible romperlo, lo que pasara con su hechiso sera que la conciencia de la victima vaya desapareciendo hasta que lo unico que reconozca sea el controlador haciendo que parezca como si ya no existiera.

Grim Jr: Entonces cual es la manera de romper el hechizo?

Minnie: ...

Kin: Que te pasa Minnie?

Minnie: Nada, todo esta bien U=)

Grim Jr: No te preocupes Minnie

Kayla: La manera de quitar el hechiso es destruyendo al controlador o quitandole su magia, pero hay otra manera, tienes que conseguir el libro maldito, un ojo de dragon y la sangre de una persona si pecados

Kin: Aaaaah!

Grim Jr: Kin!

Kin: Minnie... Minnie ha enloquecido!

Grim Jr: Que?

Ven a Minnie y ella a tenido sus poderes nergal de nuevo pero Junior todavía tenía el ojo derecho de Minnie y sus poderes nergal ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?

*~Continuara~*


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La maldicion y la niña que ha olvidado

Voltean a ver a Minnie y ella a tenido sus poderes nergal de nuevo pero Junior todavía tenía el ojo derecho de Minnie y sus poderes nergal. Junior estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer, pero lo que les sorprendio mas fue que el ojo derecho de Minnie comenzo a brillar. Minnie empezo a atacar a Kin y a Kayla esquivando solamente a Junior sin atacarlo finalmente Minnie derroto a Kayla pero todavía quedaban Kin y Junior

Minnie: Grrrrr *rugido*

Grim Jr: Controlate Minnie!

Kin: Aaaaah! +_+

Grim Jr: Kin!

Minnie: Por que me ignoras?!

Grim Jr: Que?

Minnie: Que fue lo que hize?! Por que me has estado ignorando?!

Grim Jr: Que?

Minnie: Grrrr... *rugido*

Minnie decidio atacar a Junior y Junior no tuvo otra opcion mas que transformarse, haciendo aparecer una gran hoz y unos tentáculos, comenzaron a atacarse hasta que por una distraccion de Minnie Junior le gano pero no la mato obviamente, rapidamente los tentaculos de Minnie desaparecieron pero Junior noto que todavía poseía sus poderes nergal y eso le preocupo. Kayla desperto y vio que Minnie estaba desmayada y unos segundos despues Kin desperto

Kin: Junior! Estas bien?

Grim Jr: Si pero Minnie...

Kayla: No te preocupes, solo esta desmayada, pero como es que Kaze llego a el inframundo?

Kin: Y como se logro comunicar con Minnie?

Kayla: Acaso Minnie ha ido a alguna parte fuera del inframundo?

Grim Jr: Mmm... una vez salio al jardin MoonBlack y alli encontro una de sus flores favoritas, la kurotsuki y se la trajo a casa...

Kayla: Ese fue el problema... el jardin MoonBlack les pertenece a los del reino Moonred y la flor kurotsuki es una de sus flores mas valiosas si alguien toma una es asesinado, pero si ella no fue asesinada es porque el principe lo evito, solo el lo puede evitar, lo que significa que el se necariño con ella. Lo mejor sera llevarla a su casa y dejarla descansar obviamente habra que dejar alguien que la cuide y seras tu y por si acaso Kin la cuidara los días de escuela

Kin: Sí

Grim Jr: Esta bien

Kayla: Yo investigare, por favor joven reaper no dejes que el reino Moonred gane

Al día siguiente todo era "normal" en la academia del inframundo. Minnie había olvidado haber sido posesionada. A la hora del descanso Junior se fue con Milan y Ayume y decidio olvidar todo lo relacionado. Minnie estaba con sus amigas pero en su forma de viva, y Aria no recordaba mucho, solo cuando Minnie se desmayo y llegaron Grim y Mandy, pero tenía unos recuerdos escasos de Minnie en su forma nergal

Silver: Minnie, estas bien? =/

Minnie: Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada

Aria: Minnie, sigues triste por eso

Natsu: No debería importarte, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el porque te ves como cuando eramos pequeñas y estabas ya sabes... vivan aunque te pareces a tu madre

Minnie: No se, pero parece que mi hermano sabe algo y no me quiere decir.

De repente llego una muchedumbre de chicos y se le acercaron a Minnie de manera acosadora.

Minnie: Aaaaaah! X/X

-Quien eres?... Como te llamas?... Eres nueva?... Yo te guio...-

Minnie: Waaah! X/X

En eso llegó un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes sacando unas garras y auyentando a todos los chicos con una gran ventizca

-Estas bien?-

Minnie: Sí, cual es tu nombre?

-Kaze-

Minnie: Es un lindo nombre, yo me llamo Minymandy pero puedes decirme Minnie

Kaze: Esta bien Minnie, eres nueva?

Minnie: No

Kaze: Que bien porque yo si soy nuevo y no se a donde esta la biblioteca

Minnie: No te preocupes, yo te llevo

Al parecer Minnie no recordaba nada de Kaze Redmoon, pero Junior sí al igual que Kin. Junior estaba con sus amigos en la biblioteca

Ayume: Sigo sin entender ciencias

Milan: Es sencillo

Ayume: Da igual

Grim Jr: No importa

Los tres amigos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron cuando un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos se les acerco

-Hola Milan, Ayume, Junior-

Ayume: Eh? Hola Alice

Alice: Que estan haciendo?

Milan: Estudiando

Alice: Junior

Grim Jr: Que?

Alice: Una chica que se llama Mimi te esta buscando

Grim Jr: Mimi?!

Junior se fue rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba Mimi y justo ahi estaba pero rodeada de chicos, llegó Kin al gimnasio que es donde se encontraban Mimi y Junior, ella vio a Junior intentar pasar entre una multitud de chicos y se preocupo llendo hacia Junior pero empujaron a Junior haciendo que este empujara a Kin quien se encontraba detras de el

Kin: Waa! +x+

Grim Jr: Kin! _Oh, sus pantis son moradas con calaveritas _o/o

Kin: Junior

Grim Jr: P-perdon Kin n/n'

Kin: _Por que esta asi, en que estara pensando? _=/

Grim Jr: Kin

Kin: ... X/O/X

Grim Jr: Kin?

Kin: Como piensas en eso?! X/O/X

Grim Jr: Me leiste la mente?! +/+

Kin: De cualquier modo, por que estas aqui? A mi me dijeron que iba a llegar una nueva alumna y tengo que guiarla

Grim Jr: De hecho ya me tengo que ir

Junior se fue de nuevo hacia la biblioteca y alli vio a Minnie y a Kaze, Junior enojado se estaba acercando pero Alice lo interrumpio

Alice: Hola Junior, ya fuiste a ver a la chica nueva Mimi?

Grim Jr: Sí

Alice: Que bien!

En eso se acercaron Ayume y Milan

Milan: Me alegra que Minnie tenga un amigo con quien pueda estar tranquila

Ayume: Bueno y cuando haras lo mismo con Aria?

Milan: Y-yo no se de que hablas? =/

Grim Jr: Minnie? Que bien por ella =)

Alice: Halloween fue ayer pero todavía no acaba la fiesta en algunos lugares dura 3 días, ¿que tal si vamos al mundo de los mortales y hacemos algunas bromas?

Ayume: Me parece genial

Milan: Sí, es una gran idea para relajarnos

Alice: Junior, nos podrías abrir el portal?

Grim Jr: Con mucho gusto

Junior abrio un portal con su hoz y los cuatro amigos pasaron atravez de el, Kaze y Minnie los vieron por lo que decidieron ir igual pero por su cuenta, pasaron por el portal llegando al mundo de los mortales. Kin tambien fue pero por otro portal y no tenía idea de que ellos fueron al mundo de los mortales

Kaze: Así que este es el mundo de los mortales?

Minnie: Sí, tiene tiempo que no vengo aquí, pero cuando vanía de pequeña con mi hermano el se divertía haciendo bromas a los mortales mientras yo solo observaba

Kaze: Y no te gustaría hacer unas cuantas bromas?

Minnie: Tal vez... Sí

Kaze: Genial!

Minnie y Kaze se fueron hacia otra direccion, Kin vió que Minnie tambien se encontraba alli junto con un chico de cabellos gris pero no lo identifico asi que no le dio importancia y se fue, unos minutos despues Kin llego a una mansión de color rojo carmesí y negro al acercarse su diamante comenzo a brillar y entro a la mansión, la mansion era bella pero a la vez espelunante pues los retratos que tenían todas la personas llevaban una mascara de bufón y parecía como si estuvieran vivos y eso hacia que a Kin le diera miedo seguir avanzando pero mientras mas avanzaba su diamante brillaba más

Kin: _Definitivamente es aquí, pero me pregunto si habra salido_

-Oi!, que estas haciendo aqui?-

*~Continuara~*


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La maldición ha empezado

Kin llego a una mansión de color rojo carmesí y negro al acercarse su diamante comenzo a brillar y entro a la mansión, la mansion era bella pero a la vez espelunante pues los retratos que tenían todas la personas llevaban una mascara de bufón y parecía como si estuvieran vivos y eso hacia que a Kin le diera miedo seguir avanzando pero mientras mas avanzaba su diamante brillaba más

Kin: _Definitivamente es aquí, pero me pregunto si habra salido_

-Oi!, que estas haciendo aqui?-

Kin: Valentine!

Valentine: Kin, que haces aqui?

Kin: Kaze ha regresado

Valentine: Que?!

Kin: Y tiene poseída a alguien realmente peligroso

Valentine: Quien?

Kin: Una nergal de sangre, pero eso no es todo lo malo, esta Aria, una chica mitad hechicera y mitad dragon, si no tenemos cuidado la magia de Kaze puede adelantar su transformacion en dragon y eso nos causaría muchos problemas y tu eres la unica que tiene poderes como los de Kaze

Valentine: Y por que razón te ayudaría?

Kin: Porque tu eres tambien una hechicera y...

Valentine: _"Bruja, bruja, eres bruja! Bruja, bruja, eres bruja!"_ ¡¿Sabes como se les conoces aqui a las hechiceras?!

Kin: Que?

Valentine: ¡Brujas! Y por culpa de ser una hechicera no he tenido una vida tranquila y toda la gente me critica, no puedo salir en Halloween porque la gente me empieza a agredir, ¡no me importa los problemas de la gente del inframundo, busca a otra persona!

Kin: Pero como dije tu eres la única que tiene poderes como los de Kaze

Valentine: Pero tambien soy humana no puedo ir alla, a todos los que tienen algo de humano se les prohibe la entrada al inframundo

Kin: Pero solo necesito que vayas a mi hogar

Valentine: Pero... esta bien, solo dime que tengo que hacer

Kin: Primero tenemos que encontrar a Minnie y luego ponerla bajo el hechizo de sueño, luego tu le colocaras el hechizo de la estrella

Valentine: Pero para eso necesitamos pedirle el permiso y la ayuda a Shiro-sama, es la diosa del cielo estrallado y tambien a

Kin: Jamas le pedire ayuda a Mitsuki!

Valentine: Pero es la unica forma de hacer el hechizo

Kin: Ella jamas me escuchara!

Valentine: Yo se lo dire tu regresa a tu casa es mas seguro que estes alli, en estos momentos lo mas peligroso es que te quedaras en el inframundo

Kin: Esta bien pero tu igual ten cuidado

Valentine: Si, tal vez en estos días paso a tu casa

Kin: Sí!

Kin abrio un portal y se fue a su casa, el reino de Ryuse, donde grandes hechiceros viven.

Kin llego al palacio y alli se encontro a su padre Yue.

Kin: Oh! Buenos días padre

Yue: Kin, tu madre quiere hablar contigo ¬¬

Kin: Ya voy

Yue: Kin, ten cuidado con ese niño reaper ¬¬

Kin: Sí padre

Kin fue hacia su habitacion y se quedo un rato pensando, en otra habitacion se encontraba Kayla, a la habitacion donde estaba la llamaban el cuarto de la Luna. Kayla se encontraba frente al espejo de la luna, cuando en el espejo de la luna aparecieron unas imagenes, caundo la vio se sorprendio, era el Deepest Hell, el salon del castigo del inframundo, habia una angel llorando mientras desaparecía y se iba al cielo en una noche de luna nueva, en el suelo se encontraba Junior en la forma nergal. Asustada fue por Kin para avisarle.

Al llegar vieron el espejo y habia cambiado en lo que Kayla no estaba, la imagen habia puesto otra escena despues de la que vio, mientras el angel se iba en el suelo llacia Junior sosteniendo entre sus manos el cuerpo de Kin desangrado, medio mutilado y sin un ojo, cuando Kin lo vio noto algo mas de entre esa oscuridad que cubria su cara salia una lagrima, miro hacia arriba y estaba ella en forma de angel siendo llevada hacia el cielo por el angel guerrero, en el fondo se encontraba un chico junto al cadaver de Minnie llorando, mientras desde una esquina se veia un ojo verde.

Kayla: Kin de ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado, sabes muy bien que el espejo de la diosa Luna nunca se equivoca pero si tenemos cuidado podremos cambiar este futuro

Kin: Si madre

Kayla: Y tambien vigila a Minnie

Kin: Esta bien

Kin salio de la habitacion y se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba la puerta hacia el cielo y la puerta hacia el inframundo

Kin: De esta forma no podre ir al inframundo, sera mejor cambiar

Cuando iba a cambiar de forma detras de ella aparecio un chico de tez palida, cabello largo hasta los pies, amarrado en una coleta y un fleco largo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, ojos morado oscuro, con un traje gris oscuro y unos tenis negros, ademas de que tenia unos cuernos y una cola

Kin: Quien eres? ¬¬

-Mi nombre es Yuke Kurokami, mi hermana, Rinna Kurokami te esta buscando- ¬¬

Kin: Para que? ¬¬

Yuke: Es sobre Grim Jr.

Kin: Sabes que no aceptare, lo amo y no lo matare

Yuke: Ella lo sabe, pero... sabia que ibas a decir esto, por eso

Kin: Que?

Yuke la mete en un saco, abre un portal y entra en el junto a Kin

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos Junior y sus amigos les hacian bromas a los mortales

Ayume: Separemonos, asi les podremos hacer mas bromas a los vivos

Los demas asintieron

Junior se fue hacia una gran zona donde habian muchos niños pidiendo dulces, con segun el, ridiculos disfraces, Junior iba a acercarse a unos chicos cuando algo lo sostuvo del hombro

Grim Jr: Quien?

Al voltear se sorprendio, era una chica de tez palida, de cabello alborotado largo hasta los pies negro con las puntas rojas y un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran color miel, llevaba un top negro, una falda escocesa negra con rojo, unas botas negras con evillas rojas, tenia unos cuernos y una cola y traia una guadaña gigante

-Que haces aqui Reaper Jr?-

Grim Jr: Quien eres tu?

-La nueva Grim Reaper-

*~Continuara~*


End file.
